gateworldcantinafandomcom-20200214-history
Girlbot
Little is known about the GirlBot (GB to her friends). The mysterious nature stems from a well guarded and ancient secret shrouded in obscurity and the temporary nature of humanity. She was created millenias ago, by a race of humans tucked away in an obscure planet on the fringe of the universe. A people desiring anonymity for complicated reasons, and yet interested in monitoring the development of war like worlds. Girlbot's mission is to monitor said galaxies. For her protection and the continuesd success of her mission, she has been equipped with defenses and armor of a quality and material impervious to the weapons of any and all other sentient races. Her eyeshields raise upon threat, and the laser powers contained within are kept at minimum power, but are capable of higher levels of destruction. Stealth mode is part of her operating protocol and is a smaller unit of the one used to cloak her home planet. There have been growing concerns that the search for planets surrounding certain suns which have been detected as having doppler shift, suggesting planetary action might compromise home planet's location. But as yet the earth scientists are still in the Mathematical stage of the physics and have only trained the telescopes on a fraction of stars. The Cantina has proved to be an exciting place. Full of diverse sentient beings and a cosmos of personalities. The perfect psychological mix, an interaction of which has never before been encountered. Girlbot has make friends and has developed a protective demeanor concerning those within the Cantina. Her last report to the home planet has been mostly favorable as noted below: REPORT: They are honorable sentients and a varitey of other entities, whose variety is so diverse,one would think they would have trouble communicating. Yet even though they have their struggles, there is none of the prejudices that encompass much of the rest of the universe. They are a proud and yet somewhat tormented group, who will accept and support one another, and share a common goal. The destruction of evil. It is interesting to watch them and see how they progress. END REPORT Since this report GirlBot has allied herself with another watcher of the people PlanetaryAlliance in an attempt to plan a rebellion in the central core of the Cantina in an attempt to have a power base to take over when Mapp has left his position. NEW REPORT In a new development, the announcement of captainship for all who have entered the Cantina , has altered the plan of attack. This astonishing move on the previous Captain Mapps part, will call for Girlbot and her ally Planetary Alliance to proceed with caution. It is a pleasure to inform homeplanet that I have found one of my former allies Planetary Alliance who has been so successful in past missions. There are now two powerful sentients against a feuding Cantina captainship, it is hoped that more will join the cause. We will continue to watch and plan for the appropriate moment when the chaos has reached it ultimate height. END REPORT NEW REPORT: there has been an ever changing addtions to the Cantina personnel who warrant further observation. all plans for a take over have been put on hold till further notice. Observation will continue and reports will be sent to HomePlanet. END REPORT. Category:Cantina Category:Gateworld